Thunder and Ice
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: The sequel to Missing in Action is here. This series was up on Wattpad but since I am deleting that account soon, I'm bringing all of the stories from Wattpad to fanfiction. Anyways, now that Luigi is back, can he help get back into the swing of saving the kingdom with Violet and his brother? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Prologue

**Thunder and Ice**

It was a lovely night for a parade. Princess Peach and her cousin, Princess Daisy, were standing on a float, waving to the people of Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, an airship came swooping down from the clouds and created a smokescreen. It was Bowser Jr., in his own fleet of Koopas and Goombas. He had a head set on, able to communicate with his fleet while he was in the air.

"Target: Princess Peach," he commanded coldly.

Upon hearing that, the Koopas and Goombas invaded the float that the two princesses were on. Peach and Daisy gasped as someone came from out of the crowd, throwing one of the Koopas at two Goombas.

One of the Koopas groaned, "Oh no, this isn't super..."

That's when they looked up and saw Mario standing there, ready to fight.

Mario replied, "No but real close."

He went down to where the minions were and started to make quick work of them. However, when they had him surrounded, an ice shot saved him from disaster. Mario turned and saw Violet arriving.

She joked, "You had to start the party without us."

Mario asked, "Where is that brother of mine?"

Before Violet could answer, a Hammer Bro threw a hammer at them which was deflected by an electrical shot. The Hammer Bro was quickly taken out as Luigi arrived, in a rather klutzy manner.

Luigi answered, "Better late than never!"

The three of them looked up and saw that Bowser Jr. was flying closer to the float. A claw came out of the airship, grabbed Peach, and then took off again.

Violet groaned, "Oh man..."

Luigi stated, "Better go after them..."

With that; Mario, Luigi, and Violet got on their flying squirrel suits and took off after Bowser Jr. Mario went ahead of his brother and his friend as he grabbed onto Peach.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Mario," Peach gushed.

Luigi brought out his Dual Scream and asked, "Elvin, you got that pulse ready to go?"

Elvin answered, "You bet, my boy!"

Violet told Luigi, "Let's slow Bowser Jr. down with that so Mario can free Peach!"

The green ghost hunter nodded as the two of them flew in front of the airship and Elvin activated the pulse, stopping the thing from flying. It was short but it was long enough for Mario to set Peach free.

Bowser Jr. hissed, "No!"

Luigi replied, "Afraid so!"

With that, he and Violet created a miniature storm as Mario landed safely with the princess. Luigi and Violet did the same as the Toads cheered. Peach kissed and hugged Mario as Daisy came close to Luigi. However, the green clad ghost hunter was too busy getting the crowd psyched to notice her. Further ways away in his airship, Bowser Jr. looked annoyed.

He groaned, "You know...one day, we REALLY need to take those power-ups from them..."

* * *

The very next day, everyone was still talking about the parade incident. They were a bit fearful that Bowser's ideas were starting to get more organized.

* * *

At the castle, Peach was starting to get worried herself.

Mario reassured her, "Don't worry, Peach. You know our team will always be here to protect you."

Peach replied, "I know and thank you, Mario."

Mario responded, "No problem. I rather like this idea of working together with my brother, Elvin, and Violet."

Peach told him, "I do like the idea too. You four work together in an amazing fashion!"

Mario wondered, "I wonder what Luigi is up to right now."

Peach replied, "Probably playing with Spettro."

* * *

True to her hunch, Luigi was playing with Spettro. He wanted to catch up with his playful ghost pup after he had lost his memory. So, the two were outside in the front yard of Luigi's house in Boo Woods. Spettro was having a grand time. It was true that he wasn't trained yet (main reason he wasn't on the team) but it was oblivious that the ghost puppy needed some playtime.

Daisy walked up to the two of them and stated, "Seems like you two are having a good time."

Luigi replied, "Having a great time."

Spettro panted as he wagged his tail happily. Daisy giggled.

She said sweetly, "My, he sure is playful."

Luigi explained, "Yeah, he's always been that way. Ever since I adopted him."

Daisy stated, "Who whould've thought that you weren't scared of ghost puppies! But wait, what about Spooky?"

Luigi petted Spettro and responded, "Well, Spooky was a ghost dog. Big difference. Plus, he was trying to kill me."

"Oh," was Daisy's only reply. There was an awkward silence as she cleared her throat and said, "Anyways, the spring dance is tomorrow night and I was hoping that you would be my escort."

Luigi softly smiled and started to say, "I'd love to, Daisy..."

Daisy interrupted, "Pick me up at seven?"

Luigi replied, "Whoa! Hold on! I was about to say something else."

Daisy blinked in confusion as she asked, "But why did you say that you'd love to go with me?"

Luigi answered, "That's because you didn't let me finish. I'd loved to be your escort but I promised Violet that I would be hers so I can give her a tour before the dance."

Daisy hissed, jealous, "Like a date?!"

Luigi blushed. The idea of him and Violet? Granted, she did help him when he lost his memory a few weeks ago but that was it. She was more of a friend to him, right? _'If that's true, then why is my heart racing,'_ Luigi thought.

He explained, "N-n-n-no! This is purely to help Violet get used to this place, nothing more."

She calmed down a bit and replied, "Well...alright... I'll see you tomorrow night then, sweetie."

With that, Daisy kissed his cheek and went off, still a little bit jealous. But she knew that Luigi was right. Violet was pretty new in the Mushroom Kingdom and did need a tour eventually. Daisy shrugged it off but she would've been pretty mad if she saw that Luigi had wiped off her lipstick...

* * *

Meanwhile in Toad Town, Violet was raiding her closet for something to wear tomorrow night for the dance. But when saw that she had nothing decent, she started to panic.

"Crud, I've got to find something," Violet groaned.

A voice asked, "How about this?"

Violet spun around, seeing Toadette standing in the opened doorway of her house - holding something that made Violet gasp.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's where we end it for now. What do you think of the sequel thus far? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Dancing into the Night

The evening of the spring dance came quickly. Luigi was finishing putting on the final touches of his suit. He was wearing a light green suit, with a white undershirt, light green pants, and black dress shoes. His tie was a dark green. He took off his signature hat and combed his hair. He had to admit that he was a bit nervous but he kept telling himself that he was only helping Violet.

Truth of the matter was, Luigi had a crush on the violet ice wielder and on the princess of Sarasaland. However, it seemed the more Luigi thought of Violet, the more he wanted to be with her. After fixing his suit, he headed out.

Elvin, who had came over to watch Spettro for the evening, stated, "Well, my boy. You look quite handsome."

Luigi blushed as he replied, "Thanks, Elvin."

Spettro wagged his tail and panted, all excited. Luigi chuckled as he petted his ghost pup.

Elvin responded, "Looks like Spettro thinks the same thing."

Luigi joked, "At least I don't have to worry about dog hairs."

The ghost researcher chuckled as Luigi headed out before Spettro could jump on him with his ghostly kisses.

* * *

Luigi arrived at Violet's house and knocked on the door.

Violet called, "It's open, come in!"

The green clad ghost hunter did as he was instructed and entered. The house, though it was small, was the same one that Violet had brought Luigi to when he had lost his memory. _'To think I was that close to home without knowing it,'_ Luigi thought, with a smile.

He yelled, "Violet, I'm here!"

She replied, "Coming!"

What Luigi thought was going to be an hour waiting on Violet turned into literally three seconds. She emerged from the bathroom and walked over to him. She was wearing a stunning purple dress that clunged to her body (showing cleavage) that went all the way down to her feet and it had flowers sown in it, white dress shoes were on her feet, her hair was curled, and she had a purple jacket on.

Luigi's heart pounded in his ears as he breathed, "W-wow. You look bello."

Violet looked him and asked, "Bello? What does that mean?"

Luigi blushed (realized that she didn't speak Italian and was rather gorgeous) answered, "B-beautiful."

Violet was the one to blush now as Luigi gave her a pin that was an iris. She smiled as she took it, putting it in her hair.

She stated, "I'm ready."

Luigi replied, "G-great, let's take that tour and then get to the castle."

He offered his arm, which she linked with hers. Both were red in their faces with blushes as they headed out the door.

* * *

The tour that Luigi gave involved beautiful and majestic scenery's, even one of Toad Falls. Violet had to admit that there was so much in this world that was peaceful and yet at the same time, dangerous.

Violet breathed, "I never thought I would end up in a place so wonderful."

Luigi stated, "Me either. It's been home to Malleo and I for a long time now."

The green clad ghost hunter sat down in the grass as the violet ice wielder sat next to him.

She replied, "Well, these people are glad your here and quite frankly...so am I."

Luigi blushed as he responded in Italian, "Grazie, dolce fiore."

Violet perked up and asked, "What does that mean?"

Luigi answered, "I'll let you know soon."

* * *

After Luigi gave Violet her tour, the two went to the castle. Luigi and Violet's arms were still linked as they entered the castle. The first person Luigi saw was Peach, who was on the stage with Mario. Mario was wearing the same style suit as Luigi - only his was red. Mario saw Luigi and Violet arriving and smiled. _'Wonder if he decided on which girl he likes more yet,'_ Mario thought.

Peach saw them and said, "Everyone please welcome Luigi Manfredi and Violet Calico!"

Everyone clapped as Daisy (who was on the dance floor), took a look at the two of them. She instantly got jealous when she saw how beautiful Violet was. Plus it seemed like Luigi was keeping her really close to him. Luigi didn't see Daisy, his eyes were more on Violet.

He asked, "Would you care to dance?"

She answered, smiling, "I'd love to."

Luigi offered his hand as Violet took it and the two started to dance in perfect harmony. Daisy saw it all and got more jealous by the minute. _'That's supposed to be me dancing with him,'_ she thought, very upset. Luigi spun Violet as she spun back to him, with grace. Luigi's heart was pounding in his ears. It was like no one else existed but him and Violet.

Mario saw the two from where he was standing and saw that his brother wasn't even paying attention to him, which was rather unusual, especially when Luigi had to be Daisy's escort. It seemed like every time that Luigi and Daisy were in a _'moment'_ of some kind, Luigi would run off to find Mario. The red clad plumber smiled as he thought, _'I think his heart has already decided.'_

* * *

By the time it was midnight, mostly everyone was headed home. Daisy had left hours ago, mad that she didn't get her chance to dance with Luigi. He had been dancing and with Violet the entire night. He didn't even pay attention to her during the dinner. His eyes were on Violet the entire time. Peach pulled Mario aside before they left.

She asked, "Did Daisy say anything to you?"

He answered, "No, she left early. I think she was having a problem with Luigi being Violet's escort tonight."

Peach sighed and stated, "I was afraid you'd say that..."

Mario questioned, "What do you mean?"

Peach explained, "Daisy is very possessive. Once she has something for a long time, she thinks that it is _'hers'_ and no one else's. She once had to go into counseling because her possessiveness almost got in the way of her father obtaining trade markets that were Daisy's."

Mario stated, "Well, if that's the case, we better keep an eye open."

Peach nodded in agreement, though she had no idea how bad it was going to get.

* * *

Luigi had took Violet outside to the gardens as they went into the candle and flower covered gazebo.

Violet asked, "What are we doing out here?"

Luigi answered, "I just wanted to dance with you one more time before our night ends."

Violet blushed, she couldn't believe how sweet Luigi was being. She took his hand as the two danced in the flower and candle covered gazebo as the stars in the night sky watched over them. Luigi knew he was in love and he just didn't want the night to end. Violet felt the same way and when Luigi stopped dancing, she thought her magical night was over.

She questioned, "Do we have to go, Weegie?"

He cupped her face into his hands and traced her cheeks softly, whispering, "I'm afraid so, Vi."

The way his voice was so low sent shivers down Violet's spine as Luigi closed the gap between their lips and kissed her ever so gently. Violet returned it as the two melted into the kiss and their embrace. A romance had been born...

* * *

_AK1028: I loved that last part, it was so romantic! I'm a bit of a sucker for that... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Be Mine

Elvin wasn't sure of what happened but when Luigi returned around 2 in the morning with a goofy look on his face, he was sure that something happened. Thankfully, Luigi was too tired to tell Elvin so the ghost researcher was interested to see what his friend/partner/understudy would say. Spettro hopped into bed with Luigi when he got home. Surprisingly, Luigi didn't protest. It was around 11:45 in the morning Luigi finally decided to wake up, dreaming all about the possible future he could have with Violet. Luigi stretched, nudging Spettro just a bit. Spettro woke up as he looked at his master and friend, licking his face. Luigi chuckled.

He commented, "Good morning to you too."

Elvin called upstairs and asked, "Luigi, are you up?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, Spettro and I will be right down!"

Elvin stated, "Good cause you have a story to tell me, my boy!"

The green clad ghost hunter chuckled as he looked down at his clothes and saw that he was still in his suit from last night. _'What a magical night that was,'_ he thought as he started to take off the suit. The jacket was the first item on the wooden floor followed by the white undershirt. Luigi looked around for his short sleeved hoodie, bare chested and his bedroom door wide-open. Apparently when Spettro headed downstairs, he opened the door. Luigi wasn't paying that much attention as there were scars all over his somewhat muscular chest. The green clad ghost hunter then took off the pants, now standing in the middle of his bedroom in his green boxers.

Unknown to Luigi, Violet had been let in by Elvin.

She looked around and asked, "Where's Luigi?"

He answered, "Upstairs, probably changing. You can go up and see him."

Violet nodded and had gone upstairs. She was currently wearing a short sleeved purple blouse that showed her cleavage a bit, a short purple skirt, and purple shoes. When she got to the opened door, she expected to see Luigi dressed and ready to go. However, she saw Luigi - back turned - in his green boxers. She blushed as she couldn't help but stare. Not only was he stronger than anyone thought but his back was covered with scars and a large bite mark. She quickly turned around as Luigi turned. He blushed the minute he saw her there.

Luigi yelped, "Whoa geese! Spettro, you left the door open!"

The green clad ghost hunter closed the door, embarrassed and slightly turned on. Violet was the same way and the two weren't even a couple yet. An awkward moment to be sure. After getting dressed and opening the door, Luigi was surprised by the hug he received from Violet.

She apologized, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to see you that way. And where did you get that large bite mark and all of those scars...?"

Luigi held Violet's in his arms, returning her hug as he sighed.

He answered, "Now that I have my memory back...and by the way you are forgiven...I might as well tell you what happened. But you have to promise me NOT to tell Malleo."

Violet crossed over her heart and said, "Cross my heart."

Luigi smiled, he knew that he could trust her.

* * *

As Spettro chewed on his breakfast Golden Bone, Luigi was telling what happened during the first mansion incident and the Dark Moon incident.

Violet breathed, "Whoa. And that bite mark on your back...?"

Luigi replied, "The mark of King Boo himself. He got to close to me while I was fighting him the first time and bit me. Let me tell you, that really hurt..."

Elvin felt bad and said, "I'm so sorry, sonny. I should've warned you that King Boo would've attacked you like that..."

Luigi smiled as he stated, "It's alright, Elvin. It's in the past."

Elvin smiled too and replied, "You truly do make me proud, Luigi."

The green clad ghost hunter smiled softly.

Violet asked, "So what happened to King Boo after the Dark Moon incident?"

Elvin answered, "I put him in the Boo canister. There's no way he's getting out this time!"

Luigi stated, "Which reminds me. How DID he escape the first time...?"

Violet instantly paled as she remembered what Dimentio told them before Luigi came to their rescue.

She whispered, "Dimentio."

Luigi perked up and asked, "Pardon?"

Elvin questioned, "What did you say, Violet?"

Violet looked at them as she answered, "Dimentio set King Boo free."

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy - who had been up for hours - was waiting for a call from Luigi to explain what happened last night. But the phone hadn't rung. And the more she waited, the more she got frustrated. _'Maybe I should go there to see what's going on,'_ she thought, _'Maybe Luigi went to Evershade Valley. Yeah, that's it.'_ Taking the innovative, she headed out to Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Elvin and Luigi blurted out, "What?!"

Violet nodded as she stated, "After Dimentio was defeated, he retreated to an outer dimension. But when the Chaos Heart was banished, he was killed and set to the Underwhere. He knew that it was going to be awhile before he got all of his power back so he gave some of it to King Boo to escape his portrait. He even set up the Pi'illo incident and the express porthole that brought me here."

Elvin breathed, "Goodness..."

Luigi stammered, "I c-can't believe it..."

Violet nodded as she replied, "Yeah and once he had enough power...well..you know the rest."

Elvin responded, "Hopefully with Dimentio gone and Mr. L back in Luigi's mind, that won't happen."

Luigi nodded in agreement as Daisy arrived at the house. She peeked into the window as she saw Elvin, Spettro, Luigi, and Violet. The minute that she saw Violet, she instantly got jealous. Luigi pulled Violet aside and Daisy followed the action. She peeked into another window and saw them. They didn't notice her as Luigi held Violet's hands. Daisy got green with envy.

Luigi asked, "Violet...I've been thinking a lot since last night. That kiss was so magical and so was the whole night. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Violet gasped as she questioned, "You mean it?"

Luigi teased, "Since you saw me half naked already, I think you should be my girl."

Violet blushed (as did Luigi) as she stated, "That was a total accident but I would love to be your girlfriend."

The green clad ghost hunter smiled and kissed the violet ice wielder. Daisy saw this from the window as her jaw dropped in shock. In that moment she knew, Luigi could NOT be hers...unless she played a dangerous game of Cupid...

* * *

_AK1028: Uh oh. Things could get ugly for our favorite green clad hero. Rule #1 in Mario: NEVER piss off Daisy. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. In Mortal Danger

Three days later, Luigi and Violet had announced their relationship formerly. Though they didn't want to announce it like it was an engagement or something but Peach had insisted. Everyone was thrilled but Luigi was still a shadow. He didn't mind it, he had Violet. The only thing he was really worried about was Daisy. Peach had warned him (and Violet) that she was very possessive. However, Daisy seemed to be okay with the whole thing. Peach was still suspicious. In either event, the three guardians were planning to escort Princess Peach over to Flipside so she could see Merlon in peace.

Mario asked, "Why see Merlon?"

Peach answered, "Merlon might know more about the Chaos and Purity Hearts being in Luigi."

Luigi stated, "She has a point, fratello. I mean, I know Dimentio and Mr. L won't be coming back anytime soon but we need to be certain that no one else wants these things."

Violet added, "I think a trip to Flipside is a good idea. We wanna stay up to date with this."

The red clad plumber nodded as the green clad ghost hunter called Elvin. Peach suggested that they go in the afternoon so they could get the supplies that they needed before hand. Everyone agreed as they headed to their respected houses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy was getting her plan in place. She knew that as long as Mario, Violet, Luigi, and Peach stayed separated; there was no way that anyone would figure out her plan. In ordinary to do that, she needed a distraction...and she knew just the one.

* * *

In Koopa Kingdom, Bowser Jr. reported his recent failure with being unable to save Peach. Bowser was furious but what got him more pissed off was someone coming in, dressing almost like Mr. L.

Bowser huffed, "Look Green 'Stache, I don't have time for your alter ego to get in my way."

Before he could react, Bowser found himself pinned to the wall with a knife pointed at his throat. Bowser Jr. was upside-down and couldn't get up.

He yelped, "Papa!"

The figure spoke,** "Listen to me. I am not Mr. L. Far from it. I am Ms. D and if you don't listen to me - both of your lives will be forthwith. Is that understood?!"**

Bowser stammered, "Y-you bet."

Ms. D released Bowser as she cartwheeled away from him, flipping Bowser Jr. up onto his feet as she did.

Bowser Jr. asked, "So what do you want?"

Ms. D answered, **"I want Luigi, Green 'Stache as you call him, to myself and I have found away to keep - not only him away from you - but that girl in violet as well."**

Bowser stated, "I'm listening."

Ms. D explained, **"Peach wants Mario, Green 'Stache, and this girl to go with her to Flipside this afternoon. My men are going to move in while the girl is alone and kidnap her. At the same time, I want you to kidnap Peach as you usually do. This will force Greenie either to help his brother or the girl. Mario will be overconfident and tell 'Green Stache to go after my men. By the time he reaches the girl, my men will grab him and Mario will be...well roasted."**

Bowser Jr. commented, "I like her."

Bowser stated, "That's fine by me. But what will happen once Green 'Stache finds out that I killed Mario and escapes your clutches?"

Ms. D replied, **"By that time, Green 'Stache will have everything he wants and desires: people who look up to him as a hero."**

* * *

Meanwhile, Violet was getting her supplies ready to go. She went over her checklist.

She said aloud, "Let's see. I have fire flowers, acorn power-ups, p acorn power-ups, and one ups. Hope Mario and Luigi get other power-ups."

At that moment, she heard a thud. Activating her ice powers, she went to investigate. That's when she saw a tall man, who was dressed in all black.

He said to no one, _"Found target. Plan to capture."_

Violet replied, "Not on my watch."

The minute she said that, she fired some icicles at the man in black. But they didn't do a thing! Violet gasped in total shock as she ran for the power-ups. However, the man in black saw this coming and fired a net straight at her. Violet struggled against the new as the mysterious man activated some sort of electrical pulse - knocking out the violet ice wielder.

He reported, _"Target captured."_

With that, he grabbed the net and headed out leaving the house in a total mess.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, and Peach were all waiting at Mushcrossing, a fork in the road that lead to: Boo Woods, Evershade Valley, and Acorn Plains. They were waiting for Violet.

Peach commented, "Something's wrong. Violet should've been here by now."

Mario stated, "I think something happened to her."

Luigi replied, "I'm thinking the same thing."

Just as he was about to go into Toad Town, Bowser Jr. came out of nowhere, grabbed Peach, and ran down the road to Acorn Plains.

Peach cried out, "MARIO!"

Mario cried out, "PEACH!"

Luigi yelled, "Go! I'm gonna see what happened to Violet!"

The red clad plumber nodded as he ran down the road to Acorn Plains. The green clad ghost hunter ran in the opposite direction towards Toad Town.

* * *

When Luigi got to Violet's house in Toad Town, he saw that it was a mess. Everything was out of place and the power-ups were a mess. The only thing on the ground was the pin of iris that Luigi gave Violet on the night of dance. In that moment, Luigi realized that Princess Peach wasn't the only one in mortal danger...

* * *

Violet finally came to as she saw the man in black.

She hissed, "Hey ugly, what's going on?"

He replied, _"Prisoner will remain silent."_

Violet started to say, "I will..."

The minute she found herself struggling to move, she looked up and saw that her hands were in ice proof handcuffs, like the ones that bounded her a few months ago. She looked down and saw her feet were the same way. She was in a cross like position. Her hands were over her head and her feet were far apart.

He stated, _"Prisoner is confined. Powers will not work."_

Violet started to say, "You sound like a..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Ms. D came in. She had long brown hair, a mask over her eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, a dark hat on her head with an orange background and a backwards _"D"_ on it, wearing the same kind of clothes as Mr. L once did but more orange instead of green.

Ms. D commented,** "Well, well. Good see that you have joined us again, Ms. Calico. I am Ms. D."**

Violet questioned, "Another brainwashed person of Dimentio's or Nastasia's, I presume?"

Ms. D answered, **"Not quite. And I'm certainly not going to tell you anything other than this. Enjoy your quarters, Ms. Calico, you'll be here for awhile. Every morning, you'll be humiliated. Every afternoon, you'll be whipped. And every evening, you will be tortured. Lock her up, D001. I have to make an appearance as my true self and act oh so innocent. Tada, Ms. Calico."**

With that, Ms. D left as Violet automatically knew that this girl...was planning to destroy her.

* * *

_AK1028: Hmm...I have a feeling we've seen Ms. D before... Hmm... Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Separated

Luigi ran to Evershade Valley with the pin of iris in his right hand and Spettro's leash in the other. The ghost pup had ran along Luigi ever since he had picked him up in Boo Woods. Luigi hoped that Spettro could pick up some sort of scent on the pin. Nothing. So, Luigi decided to run to Elvin's lab in the Gloomy Manor, his heart pounding in his ears. _'I just hope Violet's okay,'_ he thought, worried.

* * *

Violet wasn't okay as so far Ms. D was true to her word. She had been rather cruel to Violet so far by taking off most of her clothes and humiliating her. The violet ice wielder refused to cry though. She wouldn't give Ms. D the satisfaction. She sat in her cell, actually, hung in her cell. D001 had put her in here, her hands and feet still bounded together. Her hands were above her head as her feet dangled down. The only things she was wearing were her purple laced bra and her purple laced panties. D001 looked at her with pity, she didn't deserved to be tormented like this.

D001 stated,_ "You'll be okay, Violet."_

Violet replied, near tears, "You heard her. This is going to be my home for awhile."

D001 responded,_ "She wants you to cave in so she can claim her prize. Luigi."_

Violet perked up and asked, "Luigi?"

Before D001 could explain, the television went on behind them. On the screen was Luigi, running towards Evershade Valley with Spettro on his heels. Daisy was there with Elvin. Luigi came in, panting up a storm.

Elvin perked up and asked, "Luigi? What is it, what's wrong?"

Luigi panted as he answered, "Violet...has been kidnapped..."

Daisy gasped and asked, "Kidnapped?! By whom?!"

Luigi answered, "I don't know but you got to help, Elvin. Peach is in trouble too and I want to save Violet so we can save Peach."

Violet whispered, "Peach is in trouble too?!"

D001 stated, _"Yes so Mario can be distracted while Luigi comes to rescue you."_

Violet questioned, "I'm bait for Luigi?!"

D001 answered, _"Not just bait. You'll be going back to The Underwhere again if Ms. D does accomplish her mission."_

Violet asked, "Who is Ms. D? And what does she want with Luigi?!"

As they were talking, Daisy was trying to talk Luigi into going after Violet.

Luigi stated, "I plan to, Dase. But I need to find her first. Elvin, can you pick up any robotic signature on this pin? Since Spettro couldn't pick up a sent, I realized that it had to be a robot."

Elvin replied, "Sure thing, Luigi."

With that, Elvin went right to work as Daisy was trying to sooth Luigi.

Daisy said soothingly, "There, there. It'll be alright."

Luigi replied, "I hope so... I don't know what I do without my Violet... I love her..."

Violet blushed upon hearing that and confessed, "I love you too, my sweet Luigi."

As if it heard Violet, for a split second, the Purity Heart glowed in Luigi's chest. Daisy saw this as her eyes darkened. Violet picked up on this.

D001 asked, _"Do you know who Ms. D is now?"_

Violet answered, "You bet I do. And I have to get free and warn Luigi..."

D001 stated,_ "You're powers won't work. And by the time you got free, Luigi would be here anyways."_

Violet replied, "Sadly, you're right. But why are you helping me?"

D001 explained, _"My mission was to only capture you. I have no other function. Ms. D is smart when it comes to plans but not when it comes to robots."_

Violet stated, "Well, you better stay out of the way if you don't want to get demolished by Luigi."

D001 replied, _"A small price to pay for true love. I saw the Purity Heart reacting in your beloved's chest. As long as it feels love, it lives on."_

Violet responded, "Yeah, well, we're gonna need more than love to get us out of this one..."

* * *

As Luigi found out that Violet was being held in Sarasaland, everyone's eyes fell on Daisy (even the ghosts and Spettro).

She asked, acting innocent, "What?"

Luigi answered, "Just that it is pretty convenient that my girlfriend is trapped in your kingdom and you happen to be very possessive of things that aren't yours makes me more than a bit suspicious!"

Elvin added, "And that goes for us too, right gang?"

The ghosts and Spettro agreed, as they all started to corner Daisy. She gave off an evil smirk as she spun around and changed into Ms. D.

She hissed,** "I'm impressed that you figured it out so quickly."**

Elvin stammered, "D-Daisy? Y-you were hypnotized too?"

Daisy answered, **"No. But my eyes have been opened to the world layed before me. You never cared for me at all, Luigi. Fine. But don't expect your girlfriend to live much longer. Once I have my fun with her, she'll be dead."**

Luigi stated, hissing a bit, "You won't kill her!"

Daisy replied, **"We shall see. So long, Luigi!"**

With a cackle, she used a flame power to make her escape. Spettro ran after her, turning invisible.

Elvin yelled, "Go, go, go my boy!"

Luigi did as he was told and ran out of the lab. He knew that he had to save Violet. He just hoped that Mario and Peach were alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario had just defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr. - freeing Peach.

He asked, "You okay?"

Peach answered, "Yes, quite."

Bowser Jr. stated, "We are so dead once Ms. D finds out..."

Bowser huffed, "Nice job on keeping a secret!"

Mario perked up and asked them, "Hold on, you two were forced to do this?"

Bowser Jr. answered, "Yeah so this crazy Ms. D could have Luigi for something."

Bowser started to say, "That's enough..."

Peach interrupted, "Wait a minute. Junior, did you say Ms. D?" When Bowser Jr. nodded, her eyes widened with absolute horror and fear as she breathed, "Oh dear, we have to get to Sarasaland immediately..."

Mario asked, "Why, what's the problem?"

Peach answered, "Luigi and Violet are in trouble. Daisy has crossed the line again."

* * *

_AK1028: Start the dramatic music! *clown music plays* Dang it, I wanted track seven! *changes it to dramatic music* That's better... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. A Brother's Love

-Flashback-

_Mario don't know how long he had been in this painting. It felt like days, months even. Ever since that Toad saw Mario in the painting and him seeing Luigi in the well, the red clad plumber hadn't had many visits from King Boo lately. Just at that moment, King Boo came in. The red clad plumber was really pissed off about what King Boo said earlier. __He had said that Mario was so eager in leaving Luigi behind in ordinary to go to Isle Defino with Peach and Toadsworth. Mario was about to say something…until he saw something green…_

_It was a man in green…_

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER," Mario shouted at the top of his lungs._

_King Boo smirked evilly at Mario as he was near tears. The person that the Boos had dragged in - was Luigi. WAS. His body was seriously damaged and he looked like he hung himself. Mario thought, 'No - he couldn't have… There had to be another explanation. I saw Luigi earlier and he was alive and well!'_

_The king of boos explained, "Poor thing knew that he was beat. He knew that he could never defeat me. He knew that he could never be like his brother, thee Super Mario."_

_Mario had never been more upset in his life, ever since his parents passed away. His younger twin brother was dead… 'All because of me,' Mario thought, making a fist. He pressed it up against the glass and pounded it hard._

_"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, KING BOO, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME," the oldest Manfredi twin yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs._

_Suddenly, Mario saw Luigi's head come up mysteriously. Half of Mario wanted to celebrate while the other half of him wanted to barf. Luigi was in a really bad condition. Just then, Luigi smirked and then turned a pale white. Mario watched in terror, thinking that something was wrong. But he quickly proven to be - not only wrong - but fooled. __Turned out that the Luigi they had brought in - was a Boo in disguise._

_The Boo said, "Well, I didn't think you cared for me at all, Mario! How sweet of you to defend me like that!"_

_"W-wait, what," Mario asked, trying not to sound scared._

_Actually, (and Mario wouldn't admit this to anyone) but he was scared, confused, pissed off, and worried all at the same time._

_King Boo explained, "Ah, that look you had on your face…it was so satisfying… You really thought that your brother, your weak link was dead. He's still alive, for now, and continuing his predicted path of becoming a painting just like his older brother. You know what they say, when one twin falls…the other is sure to follow."_

_When the Boos and King Boo left, Mario sunk to his knees. He thought, 'I, Mario Gregory Manfredi, don't deserve such a wonderful baby twin brother. One that is willing to forgive me - even when I'm horrible to him. What kind of person am I? I treated Luigi so badly! I'm surprised that he is coming here to save me. I don't deserve it… I don't deserve Luigi as my twin…' __After awhile, the battle between King Boo and Luigi was underway. Sadly, Luigi was losing pretty badly and was hurt as well._

_"Give up, green man," King Boo boomed, "I have you now! You get to join your brother in a frozen state forever!"_

_Mario might've been frozen at the current moment but he could see and hear everything that was going on._

_Luigi weakly got up and said, "N-no, I-I'm NOT giving up!"_

_King Boo was surprised that Luigi had so much strength left in him. Even Mario was surprised. That's when Luigi picked up the Poltergust 3000._

_"I am a Manfredi brother and we NEVER give up," Luigi yelled, "And we NEVER lose to the likes of someone like you!"_

_Even though Mario was frozen, he was able to manage a smile. But, that's when Luigi added something else._

_Luigi yelled, "That's my older brother you have prisoner there and I won't let him be killed! I rather lose my own life first before I let you murder him!"_

_Mario was stunned. Luigi was willing to risk his own life...for his? This couldn't be the same Luigi...could it? Mario saw that Luigi had new life breathed into him after telling King Boo off._

_King Boo boomed, "Very well. If you want to join the ranks of the dead before your brother...so be it!"_

_That's when Luigi defeated the massive Boo and freed Mario...and himself._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mario looked upon those events from so long ago. And when Luigi offered his life to safe Mario's more than once, the red clad plumber knew how much he meant to his little brother._ 'He means a lot to me too and I promise that I will get him out of this mess,'_ Mario thought. As he thought that, he and Peach approached Sarasaland.

The princess asked Mario, "Remember how I told you that Daisy is very possessive and that she once had to go into counseling because her possessiveness almost got in the way of her father obtaining trade markets that were Daisy's?"

Mario answered, with a question of his own, "Yes?"

Peach stated, "Well, that goes true with stuff she doesn't have either that she believes that are _'hers'_. She even turns into this crazed person that snatches things that aren't hers!"

Mario put two-and-two together and replied, "Ms. D! So how did she eventually get rid of her?"

Peach explained, "Ms. D is like Mr. L, Daisy can't get rid of her. Not unless she stops her possessiveness. She's fine as long as there isn't something that she really wants. Guess Luigi falling in love with Violet was not on her schedule."

Mario questioned, "You really think that Violet and Luigi are in big trouble?"

Peach answered, with a question of her own, "Does Bowser constantly capture me?"

Mario stated, "That's a yes."

* * *

As they were heading into Sarasaland the usual way, Luigi was going in the back way. He had dressed in dark green short sleeved shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, and the white and green shoes with the _"L"_ on them that Violet gave him. He was in the airways, making sure that he didn't tip off Daisy that he had arrived. He saw a vent and went down in it.

* * *

Daisy saw that Peach and Mario were coming to her kingdom. She growled under her breath. She knew that Bowser and Bowser Jr. would fail her. _'It'll be too late by the time I let them in,'_ she thought, _'Violet will be dead and Luigi will be mine.'_

* * *

Speaking of Violet, some of Daisy's robots were whipping her backside, making it bleed badly. Violet tried not to cry but it just hurt so bad. D001 felt bad but then felt nothing at all, like he was being short circuited. The violet ice wielder looked up through her tears and saw Luigi standing there. He looked disgusted at the way Violet was being treated but he didn't mind the way she looked.

Violet asked, tearing, "W-Weegie?"

Luigi answered, "I'm here, Vi. Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, I promise."

She stated, "You truly are Mario's brother."

He replied, "I'm just Luigi."

As he said that, he freed Violet, who hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, I thought the flashback was a rather nice touch. I think I will touch on Mario and Luigi's sibling relationship in a later story, there is more to those two than meets the eye. For now though, please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	7. Close to Freedom

Violet broke out of her kiss with Luigi, who was still holding her in his arms. Luigi smiled at her as he gave her the shirt that he was wearing. Violet looked at the shirt and then at Luigi, who was smiling at her.

Luigi stated, "Take it, Violet. You need it more than I do."

Violet started to say, "But your scars..."

Luigi replied, "Everyone is bound to find out about them anyways. I'm ready to take that risk."

Violet responded, "Alright..."

With that, she put the green shirt on her and it was long enough to cover her. Luigi blushed at the sight of her wearing his shirt as he thought, _'I have to admit, she looks even more beautiful.'_ Luigi offered his hand to her as she took it, lacing their fingers. The two then started to move out of the castle at a fast pace.

* * *

-First Flashback-

_After the lightning hit the mansion, turning out the lights, Luigi was running through the haunted mansion at a fast pace. He knew that he had to turn on the lights quickly before the ghosts took over the entire place. 'If they take over this entire place, I'll never save Malleo,' Luigi thought, entering the telephone room. The ghosts immediately popped out and Luigi captured them into the Poltergust 3000._

_Just then, lightning struck near-by as Luigi jumped up and took a look. There, on the wall, was a shadow of Luigi, hanging in mid-air. The green clad plumber stumbled back, his heart pounding in his chest. The shadow went away after five seconds but the image was still fresh in Luigi's mind as he struggled to his feet. The youngest Manfredi twin was struggling already...he didn't need to see that.  
_

-End of First Flashback-

* * *

-Second Flashback-

_During the first plunge into the Secret Mine, Luigi was escorting the Toad assistant back to the house and the pixelator. Toad was keeping up quite nicely. The two of them were going through the top floor of the mine, slowly but surely. After repairing the bridge, the two friends went across and saw the elevator. Toad was shaking in total fear as he got on the elevator._

_Luigi joined up and as the elevator slowly went up the shaft. In those five seconds, Luigi saw the same shadow that he did two years ago during the first mansion incident. Seeing that again, Luigi's blood ran cold as he heard Mr. L laughing in his head at the sight. Bad enough he was worried about Mario not answering his calls but he didn't need to see that shadow again..._

-End of Second Flashback-

* * *

Course, Mario had no idea what Luigi accomplished in the mansion or during the Dark Moon incident. Neither Luigi or Elvin would dare talk about it. It was almost like they were hiding something. Anyways, Peach approached Daisy - who was dressed as Ms. D. The similarity to Mr. L made both the red clad plumber and mushroom princess shiver.

Peach stated, "Daisy, snap out of it! You're endangering an innocent life!"

Ms. D hissed, **"Violet is not innocent! Luigi will be mine!"**

Mario replied, "No, he doesn't even like you!"

Peach added, "All of those times that he went to those dances with you, he had a horrible time!"

Ms. D hissed, **"Silence! I will hear no more!"**

That's when her robots came into the room and surrounded the two of them.

Mario told Peach, as they got ready to fight, "Kinda reminds me of Samurai Kingdom..."

* * *

-Third Flashback-

_After getting what they needed for their next chapter and putting the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar, they headed for the Samurai World. With the scripture from the Light Prognosticus in their minds, the three heroes headed out._

_Tippi commented, "This is a rather strange world."_

_Bowser said, "Not much like my castle..."_

_Peach rolled her eyes and asked Mario, "What's the plan here?"_

_Mario answered, "Same plan as before."_

_However, luck was not on their side. The Void was closer on this world than in previous worlds so our heroes were a bit more cautious. One fighter ran off in shame as our heroes met up with King Sammer, the leader of the Samurai. He told them in ordinary to get the Pure Heart, they needed to defeat 100 samurais._

_"100 Samurais," the princess repeated, a bit surprise that they would have that many battles._

_The Koopa King blew a raspberry and stated, "That's no big deal for me. I mean, I'm Bowser!"_

_The red clad plumber instructed, "Then we have each of us fight 10 fights before switching to the next fighter. I go first, Peach goes second, and Bowser goes last."_

_The pixl commented, "Good thinking. Let's get going!"_

_With that, the three heroes went onto many fights to defeat the Samurai Guys. However, when they reached the twentieth battle and Peach defeated the Samurai there... The Void started to grow larger and our heroes knew that they had to hurry._

_A voice asked, "Hurry? Why not pause and savor the show?"_

_Everyone perked up and looked around for the source of the voice. That's when Count Bleck appeared._

_Bowser hissed, "Count Bleck! You got some nerve coming here! Now I can finally stomp on your ass!"_

_Count Bleck commented, "It is already too late to stop Count Bleck! The prophecy unfolds smoothly, thanks to the Chaos Heart. The light of each world will be snuffed out one by one..."_

_Peach yelled, "You're the one that made us summon it!"_

_Mario added, "Yeah and we're gonna stop you before you can even blink!"_

_Tippi questioned, "Why would you want to do something so...unspeakable?"_

_Count Bleck explained, "You question Count Bleck?! This worthless world's destruction matters not! Far better for Count Bleck to wipe it out of existence than let it remain!"_

_Tippi asked, "How can you say that? That's...horrible!"_

_Count Bleck answered, "Count Bleck scoffs at you! An insignificant Pixl lectures Count Bleck on what is right and wrong?"_

_Tippi stated, "This is not up for discussion! You're sick...and wrong! All living things have a heart. They're all priceless. You can't just...erase them!"_

_Count Bleck replied, "Of all things, you defend the heart? Nothing could be more worthless... All things...are meaningless. Aside from Timpani, no treasure mattered in the least to me..."_

_Tippi nearly choked, "...Tim...Timpani...?"_

_Count Bleck quietly said, "...Speak no more! This world is dying under the monocled gaze of...Count Bleck! But don't let that stop you from trying to find a Pure Heart that you will never acquire!"_

_With a chuckle, Count Bleck was gone - making Tippi more confused. Everyone started to bolt out of the chapter and fast. They knew that they had to do something and fast. They just had to get to the king. The king greeted them and told them to go to the 26th gate. The group headed there and when they arrived, they got a surprise. The box had a bomb in it! The bomb exploded and none of the heroes took damage._

_Turns out that the king was Mimi in disguise. Bowser stepped up and told them that he would face Mimi. After awhile, Mimi was defeated. But as Mimi smirked, The Void grew larger._

_Bowser commented, "We have to get out of here! The Void is about to consume everything!"_

_Mimi stated, "All according to plan!"_

_Peach turned to Mario and responded, "Bowser is right, we have to run!"_

_Mario nodded and said, "Right!"_

_With that, everyone ran out of the dying world as fast as they could..._

-End of Third Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Chaos and Purity Hearts. Mansion and Dark Moon incidents... We're getting it all done here! Till next time, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. The Power of Love

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_  
_Are rolling like thunder now_  
_As I look in your eyes_

Mario and Peach were fighting hard against Ms. D's robots but there were so many of them. Mario was suddenly cornered but just then, the robot that was in front of him was short circuited. The red clad plumber looked and saw his baby brother standing in front of him. That's when Mario saw the scars on Luigi's somewhat muscular chest. But what called to his attention was the long scar on Luigi's back. The scar was pale but it was still in between Luigi's shoulder blades and it extended all the way down his back. Mario was in complete absolute horror.

Luigi turned and saw Mario staring at him after he had short circuited the robot. Luigi knew that this was going to be hard for Mario to accept but the green clad ghost hunter had no regrets.

_I hold on to your body_  
_And feel each move you make_  
_Your voice is warm and tender_  
_A love that I could not forsake_

Peach saw that the two brothers weren't paying attention to anything around them. So when Violet came over to help her in just a green shirt (that she presumed was Luigi's), she knew that Ms. D had crossed the line yet again. But the minute she saw Luigi's scar on his back, she knew why Mario wasn't doing anything. He was in a state of shock. Quite frankly, she was too. But she knew that couldn't stop her from stopping her cousin from ending their lives, er, games. Peach never expected to take a trip to both the Underwhere and the Overthere.

Not only did she meet Queen Jaydes, King Grambi, and Luvbi (who was really the last Pure Heart that they needed) but she knew how much she loved Mario. He was always there for her, no matter what.

_'Cause I am your lady_  
_And you are my man_  
_Whenever you reach for me_  
_I'll do all that I can_

Violet was thinking the same thing - but about Luigi. Even though their relationship had just started, they had quite an interesting encounters recently. Right now, she knew that Luigi needed to be with his brother. She knew that the two brothers needed to be the ones to defeat Ms. D. So, she joined Peach in defeating the robots around them.

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_  
_When the world outside's too_  
_Much to take_  
_That all ends when I'm with you_

In those moments, Luigi offered his hand to his older brother. Mario instantly took it. The two brothers looked at each other as they started to glow their respected colors. Ms. D watched in awe as in the middle of the robots was a brilliant light of both red and green. It was amazing to see. Even Violet and Peach stopped what they were doing to see it.

_Even though there may be times_  
_It seems I'm far away_  
_Never wonder where I am_  
_'Cause I am always by your side_

The two lights took out the robots surrounding the two brothers, revealing that the two were glowing in their respected colors. The lights were powerful and brilliant. Even the Purity Heart that was in Luigi's chest was reacting to the love between the two brothers and the love that they had for both of their girlfriends. The rainbow light from the Purity Heart was making things stronger.

_We're heading for something_  
_Somewhere I've never been_  
_Sometimes I am frightened_  
_But I'm ready to learn_  
_Of the power of love_

Peach started to glow of a brilliant pink light as Violet started to glow a brilliant purple light. In Flipside, the Light Prognisticus was reacting. Merlon perked up at this, bewildered. What was happening was predicted in the light tome and it was starting to react to it. In Evershade Valley, Elvin saw that Spettro and the ghosts were reacting to something. Elvin knew that it had something to do with Luigi.

_The sound of your heart beating_  
_Made it clear_  
_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_  
_Is light years away_

The four lights defeated all of the robots, changed Ms. D into Daisy yet again, and freed all of those that were in the wake of her possessiveness. The four heroes reappeared in Boo Woods, all in different clothing. Mario was surprised on how much what was happening mainly because of the simple fact: love. _'This is totally weird,'_ Mario thought. Mario was wearing a light red short sleeved hoodie with a _"M"_ sown on the right side of his body, with his signature red hat, light blue shorts, and brown shoes. Luigi was wearing a light green short sleeved hoodie with a _"L"_ sown on the right side of his body, with his signature green hat, dark blue shorts, and brown shoes.

Mario and Luigi looked over to the girls. Peach was wearing a light pink short sleeved dress, a dark pink mushroom sown on the right of her body, with her golden crown on her head, and magneta shoes. Violet was wearing a light purple short sleeved dress, a dark purple snowflake sown on the right side of her body, with her iris in her hair, and violet shoes. Peach and Violet looked at the guys.

Violet stammered, "W-what just happened?"

Peach asked, "Yes, I thought only Luigi had the power of the Purity Heart."

Luigi answered, "Technically, I got the Chaos Heart in me too..."

Mario stated, "Yeah but on the Mr. L side. Besides, Peach is right. We need to make a trip to Flipside but not today. We should get some rest before we do anymore adventuring. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded as Violet hugged Luigi, giggling. Peach did the same, as it was a sweet sight. Peace at last...kinda.

* * *

Song _"The Power of Love"_ by Celine Dion

* * *

_AK1028: Not the best ending in the world but we are moving to the next part of the series. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
